Pride
by Zimra David
Summary: OS. Après une rude affaire, les mots sont sortis tout seul. Lisbon en profitera pour se poser des questions sur elle et sur son partenaire, le si mystérieux Patrick Jane... Jane/Lisbon.


_Bonjour, Bonsoir ^^!_

_Me voilà de retour avec un petit OS de Mentalist, une série que j'ai découverte durant les vacances et que je trouve génial. J'entame la saison 2 et je la trouve toujours aussi... Génial, aucun autre mot ne me vient ^.^_

_Bien sur, avec mon côté de shippeuse maladavie, j'ai tout de suite accroché au Jisbon... Alors, de on esprit machiavélique est sorti ce OS. J'ai toujours eu envie de faire prendre une douche à un perso' et de le faire réfléchir dessous, quah? Vous vous en foutez? Ah je vous comprends... Mais jusre avant de vous laissez, je vous conseille de lire cet Os sur le morceau Pride, de Syntax, il m'a grandement motivé et je trouve que les paroles reflètent vraiment bien les caractères de Jane&Lisbon..._

_Enfin, bref, bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Pride**

Lisbon soupira en posant les clefs sur la table basse, devant sa porte d'entrée. Encore une dure journée et elle avait l'impression de les cumuler en ce moment… Mais, ils avaient enfin réussi à attraper un criminel qui leur filait entre les doigts depuis plus d'une semaine, en grande partie grâce à Jane. Cet homme avait tué sa femme, son fils et leur femme de ménage, juste 'comme ça' comme il l'avait expliqué. Jane leur avait évité de faire une bourde monumentale, grâce à ses 'trucs'. _Ses méthodes ne m'agaceraient pas autant s'il prenait la peine de me prévenir de ses intentions_, pensa amèrement Lisbon ; il avait encore faillit finir criblé de balles pendant qu'il extorquait les aveux de Grigger avec l'une de ses obscures technique de confusion mentale et de ses dons en matière de manipulation…

L'agent du CBI soupira et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain ; après chaque affaire difficile, certains flics finissaient au fond d'un bar, avec un verre de vodka, allant même jusqu'à trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit. Elle, elle prenait une douche. Froide ou chaude, selon son humeur, selon l'enquête, selon ce qu'elle ressentait. Et la, maintenant, elle avait besoin d'une douche brûlante. Pour lui faire oublier cette affreuse affaire et sa dispute avec Jane… Bien que leur point de vue diverge souvent, ils en étaient rarement arrivés à se séparer sur des mots aussi durs. Tout avait un début, et elle avait toujours su que Jane et elle finirait par se disputer. Elle était une femme plutôt maîtresse d'elle-même mais cet homme avait la faculté de la faire sortir de ses gonds à une vitesse… C'était sa façon de vous toiser, avec son petit sourire en coin, ce sourire qui contrastait avec ses yeux. Ce regard que seul un homme qui avait vu l'horreur et flirté avec la folie pouvait avoir, un regard rempli de tristesse, de fantômes du passé et de rage. Cette rage qui lui permettait de vivre, ce besoin de vengeance. C'était justement à cause de cela qu'ils s'étaient disputés, à cause de son but, son but de tuer RedJohn.

Lisbon entra dans la douche et alluma le robinet d'eau chaude, le tournant au maximum et grogna quand l'eau bouillante rentra en contact avec sa peau. Dommage que son chauffe-eau soit bridé à 5O°… Elle resta un moment immobile sous l'eau avant d'attraper un savon. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne comprenait pas Jane, après avoir travaillé pendant autant de temps dans la police, avoir côtoyé tant de familles brisés, elle entrevoyait la douleur des proches des victimes lors des enquêtes, ce que Jane, malgré sa situation, ne respectait pas tout le temps. Mais Lisbon ne comprenait pas pourquoi, son seul but après que RedJohn lui ai détruit sa vie et sa famille, soit de l'affronter et d'en finir. Il avait déjà clamé haut et fort que RedJohn lui appartenait, qu'il était à lui, sa 'chose', que lorsqu'il le retrouverait, il en finirait. Il savait qu'il y aurait deux issues à cette rencontre, sa mort ou celle du tueur en série. Mais, dans les deux cas la vie de Jane s'arrêterait, comme Lisbon le lui avait clairement dit plus tôt dans l'après-midi ; s'il tuait RedJohn, elle serait dans l'obligation de faire son travail et de l'arrêter, alors que, s'il laissait faire la justice, il aurait une chance d'entamer une nouvelle vie, de tourner la page… Et c'était de là que tout était partie.

Teresa reposa le savon et resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux fermés, sentant la tension de ces derniers jours quitter peu à peu son corps, ses muscles se détendant. Elle soupira. Elle tenait Jane en haute estime, en très haute estime. Elle admirait sa façon de gérer les enquêtes, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très orthodoxe. Il était déterminé, efficace et, comme elle ne cessait de le répéter à Minelli, l'équipe n'avait jamais résolu autant d'affaires avant son arrivée, ses talents de profiler et de psy' leur étaient d'une grande aide, non pas qu'elle et ses collègues ne puissent pas résoudre d'affaires seuls ! Mais la participation de Jane était réellement efficace, et, au fil des enquêtes, sa présence devenait de plus en plus importante au sein de l'équipe, pas seulement pour les affaires ; il avait réussi a créé un lien entre eux, Cho, Rigsby et VanPelt n'étaient pas insensibles aux façons de faire du blondinet, ils étaient d'ailleurs souvent les premiers à se jeter tête baissée dans ses plans farfelus, qui, elle devait l'avouer, échouaient rarement. Son équipe et Jane ne faisait qu'un, Jane faisait partie de son équipe… Sans vraiment y appartenir. Malgré les apparences, Lisbon savait qu'il était solitaire et que les émotions qu'il montrait étaient rarement celles qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui-même, mais, ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'il aimait cette équipe, et quoi qu'il pouvait dire, il prenait plaisir à venir travailler au CBI. Ce lien qui les unissait tous, elle n'arrivait pas à le définir. Crainte ? Loyauté ? Admiration ? Ou pourquoi pas simplement de l'amitié ?

La brune attrapa son shampooing et commença à se masser le cuir chevelu, les yeux toujours clos ; elle se sentait en sécurité sous sa douche, seule avec elle-même, détendue, invulnérable… Cela avait toujours été son lieu de replis. Quand sa mère était morte, elle avait passé de longs moments, sous l'eau, tantôt glacée, tantôt brûlante, essayant de se convaincre elle-même que le seul liquide qui ruisselait sur ses joues était celui qui sortait du pommeau de douche et non de ses yeux. Et maintenant, à chaque fois ou elle sentait que sa carapace de flic se fissurait, ou qu'elle était envahie par un trop plein d'émotions, elle prenait le temps de se doucher, calmement, exorcisant son chagrin et ses peines. Elle aimait se sentir enveloppée par l'eau, comme si cette dernière ne faisait pas que laver son corps, mais qu'elle lavait aussi son esprit, emmenant loin d'elle ses pensées, ses doutes, ses craintes… Elle lui permettait de ressortir plus forte, déterminée. Cela lui permettait sans doutes aussi de ne pas péter un plomb, perdre les pédales, une bavure était toujours si vite arrivée…

Mais cette fois ci, même l'eau ne parvint pas à l'apaiser ; sa dispute avec Jane l'obsédait. Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin, qu'elle n'aurait pas du… Mais il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, comme il savait si bien le faire, la faisant dire ce qu'elle ne pensait pas, ou plutôt, ce qu'elle pensait depuis toujours mais qu'elle n'osait pas dire, sachant pertinemment que cela blesserait son collègue. Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que son orgueil lui joue un tour. Son ego, la fatigue, l'affaire, tout ça avait contribué à mettre le feu aux poudres entre elle et Jane, elle savait ce qui motivait cet homme ; ce feu qui vous ravageait de l'intérieur, qui vous consumait, vous évoquant des images horribles, glauques mais vous permettant de ressentir une joie cruelle en les rêvant réelles, vous imaginant les accomplir. Elle avait connu ça, la vengeance. Combien de fois, alors que son père finissait ivre dans la cuisine, hoquetant au milieu de ses larmes, en prononçant le nom de sa défunte femme, elle n'avait eu envie de retrouver le salopard qui avait mis fin aux jours de sa mère et lui faire la peau, lui qui s'était sorti indemne de l'accident… Lui qui avait déclenché la consumation précoce de sa famille. Mais, au fil des années, cette rage était disparue, ou plutôt, elle avait réussi à la dominer, à l'apprivoiser, pour réussir à vivre avec elle. Mais, quelques heures plus tôt, cette rage était ressortie, dirigée vers Jane, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, mais il était le seul présent, et le seul capable de lui faire perdre le fil de sa pensée.

Elle éteignit les robinets et resta un moment, debout au milieu de la vapeur qui avait remplie la salle de bain, tapissant son miroir de buée et rendant humide ses vêtements, abandonnés sur le sol. Elle grogna et sortie de la douche, attrapant une serviette et la nouant autour de sa tête. Elle prit son temps pour enfiler son peignoir, respirant longuement. C'était la première fois qu'une douche ne lui balayait pas totalement l'esprit, et ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Cela devait être du aux pouvoirs que Jane exerçaient sur les autres, sa façon de tout deviner d'un simple regard. Il était vraiment doué, elle devait l'admettre, en un seul coup d'œil il pouvait comprendre les motivations de l'assassin, démonter un alibi ou encore, démolir quelqu'un. C'était un peu comme ça que Lisbon se sentait à ce moment précis, démolie dans sa tête, chamboulée. Perdue. Elle secoua la tête et frictionna la serviette afin d'éliminer le plus gros de l'eau que contenait ses cheveux, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle détestait, depuis toujours, ne pas avoir le contrôle sur tout. C'était pour ça qu'elle était entrée au CBI, pour contrôler. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait travaillé dur, se retrouvant rapidement à la tête d'une unité, pour contrôler. Et le fait de savoir que Jane pouvait briser tous ses murs en élevant la voix la tourmentait et la faisait réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais douté de lui, malgré ce qu'elle laissait voir. Elle n'avait pas un instant cessé d'avoir confiance en lui depuis le début de leur collaboration. Elle avait appris à se fier à son instinct et à ses plans étranges pour boucler une affaire, elle s'était vite fait à sa présence à ses humeurs et surtout à sa personnalité si … Peu orthodoxe. Et jamais, depuis de nombreuses années, elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal à l'idée d'avoir froissé quelqu'un… En plus, en y réfléchissant bien, Jane avait eu raison, dans le fond, bien qu'un peu brusque dans sa façon de présenter la chose… Mais elle avait trouvé le moyen de lui dire tout ce qu'il redoutait, le faisant flancher pour un simple problème d'ego ! _Lisbon, ma vieille, tu t'es bien plantée sur ce coup, même royalement même ma grande !_ pensa t'elle amèrement.

Ne s'étant jamais retrouvée dans une situation semblable un jour, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Jane, avec tous ses trucs psychiques, savait toujours ce qu'elle ressentait ou ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle ne pourrait donc pas cacher ses remords bien longtemps. Mais comment lui, réagirait-il ? En temps normal, il aurait pris ce qu'elle avait dit sur le ton de la rigolade, s'en sortant par une pirouette, mais la, elle avait trop poussé, fichu ego… En plus, comme il s'agissait de Jane, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait… _Bad, bad Lisbon !_ Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, encore légèrement humides et se dirigea vers sa chambre, abandonnant sa serviette sur le sol de sa salle de bain, resserrant le peignoir autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, et vite sinon, elle sa relation avec Jane en pâtirait.

Alors que l'agent du CBI allait attraper une chemise de nuit, son téléphone sonna, elle décrocha, mécaniquement.

-Lisbon.

-_Lisbon ? C'est Jane._

Silence. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra, tout allait se jouer maintenant, elle pouvait soit arranger les choses, soit les rendre encore pire.

-_Je ne vous dérange pas… ?_demanda Jane, soucieux de ne plus entendre sa boss.

-Non… Pas du tout…

Re-silence.

-Ecoutez Jane, lâcha Lisbon, je suis vraiment… Vraiment désolée, je n'avais pas à dire ce que j'ai dis, enfin… Je… Je n'ai vraiment aucunes excuses, j'aurais dû garder mon calme, enfin… Je n'avais pas à vous crier dessus comme je l'ai fais, ni à vous dire ce que je vous ai dit…

Re-silence.

-Jane… ?

-_Je suis la, Lisbon_, répondit le blond, la voix un peu plus basse que précédemment, _je suis là…_

-Enfin, oui, vraiment Jane… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je vous présente mes excuses.

-_Et je ne les accepte pas._

La respiration de Lisbon se figea, et sa gorge se serra en entendant ses mots, elle avait échoué…

-Bien… commença t'elle mais Jane l'interrompit.

-_Je ne les accepte_ _pas parce que vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Lisbon. Je me suis comportée comme un con_, avoua t'il, un peu surpris lui-même de sa franchise,_ je n'aurai pas du vous parler comme ça, je n'aurai pas du vous titiller. Tout le monde était à bout après cette affaire et… Enfin, je me suis comporté en égoïste, en vous laissant pour seul possibilité que de répliquer. Parfois, j'oublis que je ne suis qu'un homme comme les autre, que le fais d'avoir… Vécu ce que j'ai vécu ne me permet pas de me comporter comme je le fais souvent. Alors, c'est à moi de m'excuser, Lisbon, pour ce que je vous fais endurer continuellement !_

Si son discours avait été sérieux, la pointe d'humour qui perça à travers sa voix dans la dernière partie de sa tirade fit sourire Lisbon, du Jane tout craché. Elle expira et son cœur reprit peu à peu un rythme normal.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, Jane, vraiment. Je pense que l'affaire nous à tous secoué, et que nous avons tout deux dépassés nos pensées…

-_Oui, _répliqua t'il pour lui donner raison, sachant très bien qu'elle pensait exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

-Je… Merci.

-_De rien Lisbon._

-Eh bien… A demain Jane. Bonne nuit.

-_Bonne nuit Teresa._

Et avant que la jeune femme puisse répliquer, il avait raccroché.

* * *

_Verdict? Je m'excuse des fautes qu'il doit y avoir ^^' en ce moment mon orthographe est en chute libre '--, un grand merci si vous laissez une petite review x'3_


End file.
